


Cheap Whiskey

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Hannibal, Fluff, HungOver!Hannibal, Jack Daniels, M/M, implied sex, tipsy!will, umm... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Hannibal goes over to Will's house. They get some Jack Daniels and Hannibal gets extremely drunk and has an extreme hang over in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally posted on Wattpad and I'm copying them over to here.   
> If you want to read them on Wattpad my user name is Destiel43v3r

God I can't wait to get home, Will thought to himself on his way home from a particularly difficult case. On his way home he stopped at the closest Liquor store which was fairly close to his home considering he lives in Baltimore, Maryland- with Hannibal. 

Will is getting bored of fancy wine and decided to get something a little simpler. He found a few bottles of Jack Daniels and a two liter bottle Coke and drove the rest of way home.

Hannibal met Will at the door, as he does everyday, and gave a pointed look at the paper bag in Will's arms. Will gave him a smirk and pulled down two plain looking glasses and made them both a drink. 

Hannibal tuned on some instrumental music and graciously accepted the glass. They both enjoyed a few drinks and then just one more glass, which turned into another bottle. Hannibal was extremely drunk, he almost looked ready to pass out.

Will offered him a hand up to bed but, Hannibal pulled Will down on to the his lap and started peppering Will's face with sloppy, drunken kisses. Will had considerably less whiskey then Hannibal and was enjoying the older man's affection. He couldn't help but laugh at Hannibal's flimsy attempts at removing the younger man's flannel shirt. Will pulled Hannibal's hands off his shirt, instead pulling off both his flannel and undershirt together then grabbing Hannibal's tie and pulling the drunken man to their bedroom. Hannibal tries to unbutton his own shirt failing at using buttons once again. Will layed Hannibal down and curled up next to him.

"If your not to hung over tomorrow I'll give you what you want. Okay?" Will whispered.

"Fine," Hannibal muttered and wrapped an arm around Will's hip.

-+-+-

Will was the first to wake up which was a small joy in it self because hannibal sleeping is about the funniest thing Will has ever seen. Hannibal was laying on his stomach with one arm and leg hanging of the bed and the other to were stretched across the remaining space on his half and a little bit of drool on the the side of his face. Will quietly climbed out of bed and snuck a picture before going down to make a very Will style breakfast, over-easy eggs on toast. About half way threw his sandwich Will heard a loud thud followed by a loud groan. Hannibal must be up, Will mused.

Hannibal trudged down the stairs trying to have his usual gracefulness and failing miserably- he almost fell down the last three steps. Will grabbed the bottle of aspirin and a glass of water and set it on the counter.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Will smiled.

"Good morning, William." Hannibal whispered as he sat at the counter and put his head in his hands.

"You okay?" Will laughed.

"I think I have one of those hangover things you were telling me about." Hannibal said threw his hands.

"Well how do you feel?" Will passed Hannibal a egg sandwich.

"My head is pounding, I'm tempted to go back to bed, the room is spinning, and I feel like I'm gonna vomit." Hannibal muttered staring at the sandwich.

"Yep, your definitely hungover. If you'd like we could make today a lazy day and just lay in bed." Will offered. Hannibal nodded and headed back to their bedroom. I'll take that as a yes, Will thought. When he got upstairs he found Hannibal sitting on the bathroom floor next to the toilet.

"Need a drink?" Will suggested. Hannibal just nodded a no before getting up and dragging himself to the bedroom. Will toed his slippers off and curled up next to the older man. They both slept most of the day and Hannibal did take Will up on his offer from the night before.


End file.
